Sinbad's Next voyage
by Aragorn the ranger
Summary: This is not exactly fairy tale, but close enough. I have only read one story of Sinbad, so if this negates something in one of the books, then oh well.


AN: I do not own Sinbad, it is from 1000 Arabian nights (I think). The Monster is a combination of my Imagination and a bit of S. Morgenstern's thinking. Ali is a character of my own, and so is Sinbad's brother. I have not read ANY of the Sinbad stories except the second one.  
  
Sinbad's Next Voyage  
  
It has been three months since I returned from my last adventure. At least, I thought it would be my last. For the past three months, I have been living with my brother like a sultan. One morning, however, my brother did not come down for breakfast, an unprecedented event. I called him and searched all over the house, and I finally found him, pale and weak, lying in bed. "What's wrong?" I asked him. No reply came. I dashed out of the house, ran down the street to the house of an old doctor. "Doctor!" I yelled. "We need your help! Come quickly." The old man was as quick as lightning. Before I knew it, we were in my brother's room. "I have seen it before." the doctor said to me. "But there is nothing I can do. Allah wants your brother beside him, so there is nothing to do." For the next hour I wept like a babe. I thought of a million plans, but a million flaws in each. Lastly, desperately, I turned to a story I heard long ago. It was said that the Gods reside in Mount Olympus in Greece. I quickly packed some money, a bundle of clothing, and my trusty sword, and went to the dock. There I found my ship awaiting me. I climbed aboard and we sailed off. It would be a hand quest, I told myself. But it would be worth it. We sailed for three days, stopping no where and for no reason. Our first destination was a small island in the Mediterranean, where a prophet was said to live. If we were going to look for the gods, I would first need to get a prophet's approval. We reached the shore of the Island, where I ran straight off and searched for the prophet. It appeared to be an empty island. It had some small animals, and many trees of fruits, but no people. I wondered around, looking for a trail that may lead to a house, but I found none. All I found was an abandoned shack, where I found a note.  
To All Those Who Reach this Place,  
Leave Immediately, With Quick Pace,  
This Isle Is Haunted By Thousand A Soul.  
All Who Come Will Undoubtedly Fall. I read these words several times, as I did not at first comprehend. Suddenly, as the words started to sink in, I panicked. I ran out of the shack as quickly as I could, but was attacked by a creature unknown. It took me down, slashed me with its fearsome claws, and bit me with its sharp long teeth. I tried reaching for my sword, but the beast noticed and bit my arm. I punched and hit, kicked and struggled, but it was no good. The beast was biting me badly, I was losing blood. Slowly enough I understood finally the monster's strategy. It went for non-vital organs first, weakening me. It was then that I cleverly came up with a plan. I punched it in the stomach with my left arm, and reached for my weapon at once. The creature did not see, as it was in pain from the punch. I first stabbed out its eyes, so it could not see me. Then I went for the nose, so that it could also not smell me. That was when I was able to get up finally. It was then that I saw that the foul beast was a creature very much like a rat, only the size of a bull. I went to it, and I stabbed the creature in the stomach. Then I went for the heart. Three times I had to stab it before it was finally dead. I was very weak, and the only reason I did not faint was the will to go on struggling, so that I may return to my trusty crew. I struggled for what must have been hours, and by the time I reached the ship, I was so weak I could barely keep my head upright. As soon as my first mate yelled "Sinbad's hurt!" I fainted. I awoke in deep pain, unable to move. I tried sitting up, and with much effort I did. It was then that I saw where I was. I was in my cabin, wrapped up in bandages. It was amazing. As small as a ship's cabin is, half my crew was in there, sitting on a chair, standing, or on the floor. Everybody was silent. "What happened?" I finally asked, not being able to find a more clever or original question. "You fainted, master Sinbad." Said a man I remembered was named Ali. "We came to your help as soon as we saw you, and brought you here. It has been three days since we arrived at this horrible Island. We have lost three men to those gigantic rats, and yesterday we got news from Baghdad. Your brother is alive, and very healthy." When I heard this, I thought I was going to fly out of happiness. "Turn this ship around!" I said. "We're going home."  
  
The End. Do not ask for sequals please. I wrote this as an English Assignment, so I do not think I will do it again. Please review though. 


End file.
